1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motor assemblies and, particularly, to a voice coil motor assembly capable of protecting optical elements in the voice coil motor assembly from contamination.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, voice coil motors include a barrel for receiving optical elements. When the optical elements have been mounted in the barrel, the voice coil motor is assembled in an electronic device for example a lens module. During the procedure of assembling the electronic device, the optical elements in the barrel may be contaminated by impurities such as dusty.
Therefore, what is needed is a voice coil motor assembly capable of protecting optical elements in the voice coil motor from contamination.